Alive
by Cloudic the hedgehog
Summary: This is a songfic about Sora and how he feels about himself and life. it is a songfic of the song, Yep, you guessed it, "Alive" by P.O.D.


Cloudic: hey y'all. I came up with this idea when listening to my Blue Crush CD. This song goes great with the personality traits of Sora, and how I believe he feels at the end of the game. Also, don't ask where Donald and Goofy are because they're just not there, ok? Oh yeah I do not own P.O.D's "Alive".  
  
Alive A songfic by Cloudic The Hedgehog  
  
Every day is a new day, I'm thankful for every breath I take  
  
Sora walked through the forest. He sat down for a moment to take a breath of fresh air. "Where am I and what am I doing here? What is my purpose?" he said thoughtfully.  
  
I won't take it for granted So I learn from my mistakes  
  
Sora pauses to look up and sees an apple on the high branch of a tree. "Ah, a challenge," he said greedily, "Here I go!" He whips out the Ultima Weapon, strike raids the branch the apple is on, then uses super glide and snatches the apple before it hits the ground.  
  
It's beyond my control Sometimes it's best to let go Whatever happens in its lifetime  
  
Sora takes a look at the apple, shines it with his hand, and takes a bite. "Mmm, Tasty," he said with a mouthful of apple. He takes another bite and keeps going along his way.  
  
So I trust in love You have given me peace of mind  
  
Sora stopped and looked around. "Something's not right here." he said ominously. Suddenly, without turning around, he bullets the apple core straight behind him. It knocks out a shadow heartless. "Here we go."  
  
I.I feel so alive! For the very first time I can't deny you, I feel so alive!  
  
Sora whipped his Keyblade around, making heartless shadows go flying as if they were twigs or pebbles. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he heard the sound of thundaga magic echo through the forest. As quickly as the shadows had come, darkballs surrounded him. Sora muttered under his breath, "Bring it on."  
  
I.I feel so alive! For the very first time And I think I can fly!  
  
Sora dove at each darkball, slicing through them as if they were made of butter. One of them abruptly hit him on the back with a charge attack and knocked him to the ground. 3 others took this chance to smack him down again as well. He quickly casted Curaga magic and got back on his feet. He took down one, and then another. Finally he cast stopga and blazed through the rest of them. He stopped in between waves and took a swig from the canteen he had gotten the fresh water for the raft in years ago.  
  
Sunshine upon my face A new song for me to sing Tell the world how I feel inside Even though it might cost me everything  
  
Sora noticed The Large bodies, wizards, and powerwilds all around him, and not a moment too soon. He back flipped just as a wizard made a dark hole there. Just as he flipped back, he narrowly ducked and missed a powerwild that almost kicked him in the head. He cast Tinkerbell to heal him because he didn't have time to heal himself and super glided behind a large body and had taken it out before it had time to react. He positioned himself behind a powerwild and took it out with one swing. His breathing labored, he used Arcanum to take out the rest of the wizards and powerwilds. Before long, Bandits, flying bandits, and fat bandits had appeared. ".Oh god."  
  
Now that I know this, So beyond, I can't hold this I can never turn my back away  
  
Sora twirled and slashed in a sort of eerie sword dance. He stopped and turned, closing in on the first fat bandit. He dodge rolled under the bandit and rebounded off the ground, stabbing it in the back, destroying it. "What am I doing? Why am I here? What is my purpose?" he thought as he took out another flying bandit. Wight knights and gargoyles popped up from the darkness, all with one aim: Sora's destruction.  
  
Now that I see you I can never look away  
  
Sora screamed, "WHAT IS MY PURPOSE!!!???" as he used his newly gained Ultima Limit, (where he takes the keyblade, twirls it in the air and stabs it into the ground, making cracks in the ground, from which unbelievably bright light destroys all monsters and his hair floats up and is golden) and all of the wight knights and gargoyles disentigrated. Then, just as fast as the knights and gargoyles had come, pirates and flying pirates jumped out of the shadows.  
  
I.I feel so alive! For the very first time I can't deny you I feel so alive!  
  
As Sora destroyed the pirates and flying pirates around him, he screamed inside his mind, "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! ANSWER ME!! PLEASE!" His body pumped with energy as he pulled off a twirling jump uppercut slash on the propeller of a nearby battleship, which sent it crashing to the ground in a blaze of fire.  
  
I.I feel so alive! For the very first time And I think I can fly!  
  
Sora jumped as the sword of a pirate went flying under him. He destroyed the rest with a simple strike raid, but as soon as they had gone, Air soldiers, Wyverns, and green requiems appeared. "I think I understand now." Sora thought as he whipped through the green requiems and started clearing out the air soldiers.  
  
Now that I know you, I could never turn my back away  
  
Now that I see you, I could never look away  
  
Now that I know you, I could never turn my back away  
  
Now that I see you, I believe no matter what they say!  
  
Sora felt the wave of energy and adrenaline coursing through him as he destroyed the first Wyvern. He also felt the wave of relief that you feel as you figure out something that has tormented you. He finally knew what his purpose was. And as he took out the last Wyvern, it was then that he saw the invisibles and Angel stars, but only a little too late.  
  
I.I feel so alive! For the very first time I can't deny you I feel so alive!  
  
Invisibles cut across him like wildfire, and angelstars stayed back, casting magic on him until he was battered and bruised, cut and bleeding. He fell on his knees as he felt the last of his strength leave him. And his last thoughts as he saw the invisible get ready to take his heart was, "I never got to see Kairi again."  
  
I.I feel so alive! For the very first time And I think I can fly!  
  
Sora felt himself come back to life, he was still battered and bleeding, but conscious. As he saw tinkerbell disappear, he remembered, and without another thought, cast curaga on himself. "Such a little thing as this.and I didn't even remember. A little thing like a summon, saving me when I thought all was lost." he felt his strength rise inside him, building up as his thoughts progressed and his stamina rose. ".I have to start appreciating the little things, everything, everyone." Sora started to become more powerful than usual, as he realized his true potential. "I have to start being thankful, for all my powers, graces, talents.and every breath I take."  
  
I.I feel so alive! For the very first time I can't deny you I feel so alive!  
  
"and, after all, I have realized my purpose." He got ready to use his greatest attack, one he had only learned just that very second. His shirt acquired two holes on the back, out of which wings sprouted from his back. The wings, the purest, brightest white, unfolded, shining incredible light on the entire forest. He had achieved his ultimate level. "my purpose is to DESTROY THE DARKNESS!!!" The Ultima Weapon turned a luminous white as he flew with incredible speed at the Invisibles and angelstars, and sliced through them, taking them out with one swing each. When they all were gone, he landed on the ground. "my purpose.is to destroy the darkness.Kairi.Riku.I'm going to reach you.I'm going to see you again.I Promise." And with that thought, he jumped and flew out of the forest, towards the bluest, brightest sky he had seen in a long time.  
  
I.I feel so alive! For the very first time And I think I can fly!  
  
And I think I can fly!  
  
Cloudic: So? Did you like it? It took me 3 hours to finish. Hope you enjoy it! R&R! 


End file.
